Hello Fascination
by Le Duele La Cabeza
Summary: What would you do, if the one person who knew you suddenly had to share the spotlight. If you seemed to be responsible for changing a person's entire perspective. If someone told you they loved you and you didn't know how to respond. How Fascinating.
1. Chapter 1

**Hello hello there lovelies! Okay, so... yeah. Disclaimer.**

**I DO NOT, AND NEVER WILL, OWN THE HARRY POTTER SERIES, ALL THAT YOU RECOGNIZE PROBABLY BELONGS TO J.K. ROWLING EXCEPT FOR THE OCCASIONAL SONG LYRIC. ALL I OWN IS THE FEY FAMILY.**

**And my inner Voldie is commanding I put some DEtail into this introduction. (Note, this Voldie is smexy AVPM Joe Walker Voldie... So sexy XD) Okay, so here goes.**

**What would you do, if the one person who knew you,**

**suddenly had to share the spotlight.**

**If you seemed to be responsible,**

**for changing a person's perspective.**

**If someone told you they loved you,**

**and you didn't know how to respond.**

**How Fascinating.

* * *

  
**

I've never been the pretty one of the group, or the smart one, or even the funny one. I was the plain jane, the nobody, the girl everyone overlooked. I was fine with that, I small talked with a few girls at school, but never claimed myself to be their friend. The actual only friend I had at Hogwarts was my twin brother Danny. Before I get into detail about my relationship with my twin, let me explain my family.

I am, by wizarding world standards, a half-blood even though my Dad is pureblood and my Mum is muggleborn. So even though I have two wizarding parents, I'm a half-blood. My mum and dad met at Hogwarts in their fifth year, my mum a Ravenclaw and my dad a Hufflepuff. From stories they told us they kind of danced around with each other before throwing themselves at each other in late seventh year, which is how they got my big brother Jack.

My mum and dad have what can only be described as a passionate relationship. They don't fight often, usually they have a big one every two years or so, but usually when they make up we get another sibling. I have four siblings not including Danny.

All boys.

Jack is the oldest at twenty, Trent is eighteen and studying to be a healer, then Oliver is my first younger brother at thirteen, and Colin, my baby brother who just turned eleven. I suppose I should feel special because I'm the only girl, but truthfully, if not for Danny not being my twin I'd feel pretty excluded. Don't get me wrong, I love my brothers more than anything; but I sometimes wonder if they'd like me better if I were a boy and could keep up with their love of sports.

Another thing that ostracizes me from my brothers? They're all ridiculously good-looking. Like, no joke. They all have my mum's curly wheat blonde hair and my dad's honey brown eyes, that combination along with their height and golden skin, they look like artists' depictions of Apollo. Meanwhile I get my dad's pale brown hair, my mum's pale complexion, and her pale blue eyes. I look like one of the Hogwarts ghosts. At least I'm not as depressing as Moaning Myrtle, I'm not teased, only ignored.

When I first got to Hogwarts, I was so excited. I thought I'd be in a House with my twin brother. I watched him get sorted into Hufflepuff right after some guy named Black caused a commotion about being in Gryffindor and a Confidant looking girl walked up to the hat and not so confidently walked back down, also to the Gryffindor table. Danny got in the same house as our dad and Jack, and I eagerly waited for Professor McGonagall to call out "Annette Fey". I had been so shy when I walked up to the Sorting Hat not nearly as confidant as the Red Haired girl who'd gone up before Danny had been.

I sat down on the stool and waited as the Sorting Hat was placed on my head. The whispering voice filled my head as soon as the fabric touched my head. _'Ah, you're the girl inside that other Fey's head. His twin. I suspect you think you'll be a Hufflepuff with him? Well we'll just see about that. Not cut out for Slytherin, though you are quite cunning, not really ambitious enough for it. And there's wit, oh yes a lot of wit. But not much of a confidence to make it shine in Ravenclaw. Hufflepuff would be a good place for you, but there is no doubt that being in that house with two of your brothers would cause you to cling to them. You are fiercely loyal to your family, so loyal that I have no choice but to put you in,_

"GRYFFINDOR!"

You can probably imagine my shock that I was put into a house with, not even my twin, but neither of my two older brothers. Professor McGonagall had to tell me at least three times to go join my fellow Gryffindors before I actually got up. No one in my family had ever been in Gryffindor before. It was always either Hufflepuff or Ravenclaw. I was going to be alone in my House. I sat down next to the red haired girl, who had her back firmly turned away from the other boy in Gryffindor, the Black. She smiled at me kindly.

"Hi, I'm Lily Evans. Nice to meet you," she said. I barely glanced at her before mumbling an introduction. I looked over at the Hufflepuff table, where Danny was sitting, looking confused as to why I was sitting over here rather than with him.

"Is that your brother? I didn't know people from the same family could get sorted into different houses," Lily said. She sounded curious, she might be Muggleborn… Mum had told stories when she was young that she didn't know anything about Hogwarts when she first came, and that it was all fascinating to her.

"My twin. And apparently they can…" I had stated simply, before looking down at the table. I didn't talk much the rest of the night, didn't eat much either. Danny and I, before that moment, had never been separated. Ever. I felt lonely even with the nine other Gryffindor first years around me. Over the course of our first year, Lily gave up on trying to get me to open up, and I spent much of my free time in the Library, studying with Trent, my Ravenclaw brother, and Danny when he wasn't off with his friends in Hufflepuff.

I spent a lot of time with Trent in the library, he was the closest thing, other than Danny, I had to a best friend. Of course, he had friends too, and sometimes a girlfriend, but he always made sure we spent at least three days together a week to study during free time. But that changed after third year, he graduated. I spent forth year pretty much alone, Danny spent some time with me, but he had joined his house Quidditch team as a Seeker, and Oliver sometimes joined me in studying in the library, but I could see he preferred to study in the common room of Ravenclaw with his friends. My brothers had different lives at school, Danny was a social boy with lots of friends and was an excellent player on the Hufflepuff Quidditch team. He occasionally had bouts of twin guilt that he didn't spend much time with me, and became over affectionate when I was trying to study, or over school breaks.

School breaks are my favorite because Danny is like my twin again, like he was before Hogwarts. Oliver was never a very family oriented person, he was more of a friends person. He spent breaks studying and writing his friends. Jack and Trent visit occasionally, but they usually have their own jobs to do, with Jack as an Auror and Trent with his Healer studies.

Although the previous summer was different, Danny thought it was a good idea to bring home his most recent girlfriend, Clarissa, to meet his parents. Although our mum and dad kept a close eye on them, they were practically glued to the hip. Danny hardly spent any time with me. And to make matters worse, they broke up two weeks prior to coming back to Hogwarts for our O.W.L. year, and he moped about for that long even though he instigated the break up.

Bloody prat.

Seriously, he is pretty damn selfish sometimes. I don't ask for much, but when my own twin won't pay me a lick of attention, it bugs me. And since Danny had prefect duties, and Oliver had his friends to sit with, and Colin had some friends from our village attending this year to sit with, I was left alone. Well, not completely alone. Clarissa had taken it upon herself that since she "practically spent, like, the whoooole summer with me" that we were "like, the bestest of friends!". God I hate when she opens her overly lipstick covered gob. She always sounds so freaking stupid. I was currently sitting in a near empty compartment on the Hogwarts express, glaring out the window as Clarissa prattled on about my brother and why he shouldn't have broken up with her.

I will kill him for this.

Okay, maybe not. But I want to think about what I could do to him to make sure he never did something this stupid again. Seriously, inviting a girl you've been dating for only a month to spend the summer with you and your family and then breaking up with her only two weeks before term started again? Danny is mental if he thinks I'll keep putting up with this. I've managed to stay pretty quiet and unknown at school so far, but she was seriously pushing it. I was trying to maintain a calm composure, as to not give the appearance of wanting to rip her mouth off her face and then shove it up her ass, when all the sudden, she got quiet. Like, shocked quiet.

I looked up out of curiosity, wondering why the annoying can't-stop-talking idiot finally stopped talking.

Oh.

Well bollocks, it was the Marauders. They were four boys in my year, my house actually, who were notorious pranksters. It just so happened that since Clarissa shared my room (when she and Danny didn't sneak out to do other misdeeds) she informed me all about her crush on three of the four boys, even though only two of the cute ones were here.

Really, I didn't actually see the big deal, sure, Sirius was insanely attractive, but he was also a huge git with a temper problem. James was pretty nice looking, very attractive, but he had declared long ago that his heart belonged to Lily Evans. Remus, well, Remus is attractive, but he's almost always out sick or visiting his sick mum or taking care of his deranged bunny. Or whatever that "furry little problem" of his was… He was probably with Danny doing Prefect type things.

And Pettigrew….. Well frankly, I think Pettigrew creeped out everyone but his friends. He reminded me a bit of a rat, and I hate rat's. A lot. It's a bit of a phobia of mine actually. I suppose he could be a decent person, if he wasn't trying to impress Sirius every hour of the day…

"What are you two doing in here?" Sirius asked, rather rudely too. Oh dear, this was not good in my current state of mind.

"What do you mean? We're just sitting here talking," Clarissa said, near breathlessly. I resisted the urge to roll my eyes. Right, like she didn't know that this was the compartment that the Marauders sat in every year on the way to and from Hogwarts.

Twat.

"Well get out, this is our compartment," he said. Hah, it seemed like he thought he had some sort of authority over us. I smirked a bit, just the smallest twitch of my lips, and turned back to look at the scenery again. I didn't really plan on moving. But if he can get Clarissa to move, by all means, go on and put up a fight. I happened to be very stubborn, all part of my brother's pestering affection when I was studying. I kept studying while he tried to nuzzle up against me. It aggravates him to no end when I just sit there reading my books. I may be a masochist for enjoying it…

"Oh… Okay, let's go Annie, maybe we can sit with Danny after he gets back from Prefect duties," Clarissa said. I could feel the seat move slightly as she stood up. Again, I resisted the urge to roll my eyes. Can the twat not just simply leave me alone? I was going to have to say something then… Damn.

"No Clarissa, I will not help you stalk my brother. In case you forgot, he broke up with you. There's a reason for that you know, and I can only imagine that the reason behind it is because other than your apparent snogging abilities, you have absolutely no other thing to give in a relationship. My brother may be promiscuous, but he likes to hold decent conversation every now and again. And the prattle you spout out of your stupid gob is just insane nonsense. So why don't you leave, and I'll stay here. And if my house mates have a problem with my staying here, then they'll just have to get the fuck over themselves," I said, keeping my gaze out the window. That was actually the most I'd ever said to someone outside the family. There's my socialness for the next two years. Maybe three.

The compartment was silent for a little bit, until Clarissa, the twat, broke the silence.

"Merlin Annie, I didn't know you had such an attitude, you seem so nice around your brothers…" she said, gobsmacked. Gob is a fun word to say….

"Maybe because I actually like my brother's and I hate you?" I offered. I could practically hear the confusion spiraling around in her blonde little head.

"You don't like me?" She asked, still confused. I resisted the urge to bang my head against the window.

"No, Clarissa, I don't like you. Never did," I said simply, staring out the window, trying to prevent my eye from twitching. I listened to her huff angrily.

"Well fine then! And here I thought I was doing you a favor. I guess you're just some weird freaky loner after all. I'll take my leave now," Clarissa huffed. I flashed her the international sign for Rock 'N Roll, and kept my gaze out the window as she pushed her way out of the compartment.

"Wow, didn't know you could be such a badass Fey," a voice said as the body attached plopped itself down in the seat in front of me. In my peripheral I could see the sun glint off a pair of glasses. James. I hummed dismissively, keeping my eyes out the window.

"And she goes back to being mute," I heard Sirius mutter as he dropped onto the seat next to me. Ah, so people that I was mute. How fascinating considering the display Danny and I made on our Birthday back in first year. We have a very weird birthday, like, the weirdest. We were born on the one day that only comes every four years, February 29th. We were leap year twins. So of course, since our Birthday is so rare, Danny and I like to make Big Celebrations on our actual for-reals for-reals birthday. Which was coming up next February.

Oh well, let them think what they want. I didn't really care, as long as they didn't bother me about my brothers.

"Ah well, at least we learned you weren't just another misplaced Hufflepuff. That was a lovely display of backbone, I don't think I've ever heard a girl speak like that. Pads didn't you date Monroe a while back?" James asked.

"What? Date that annoyance? I have some standards Prongs. I dated Claire Michaels, not Clarissa Monroe. You know, the Ravenclaw in the year above us."

"Ah yeah. You going out for the team again this year?"

"Prongs, you really got to ask?"

I listened to this for the next hour while Peter made random small talk with them. I just stayed quiet, at least they didn't put up an annoying show of being put out by my being there. I really hate whiners. Maybe Sirius was only trying to get Clarissa to leave… In which case, I'll have to rethink my impression of him.

I watched out the window, looking at the scenery until the compartment door opened up.

"Moony! How was prefect duty?" James said in a teasing voice.

"Good, er, what's Annie doing in here?" I heard the voice of Remus Lupin ask.

"I didn't feel like moving after I told off my brother's twat of an ex-girlfriend. I think your friends are too entertained by the fact that I can talk to kick me out. So Danny's out then?" I asked, looking up to the Sandy-haired boy. We were relatively friendly with one another, we sometimes shared the same table when studying.

"Well actually-"

"ANNIEKINS! I FOUND YOU!" I blinked as my twin brother, all six foot four of him (more than a freaking foot taller than me…. Prat…) all hyper and absolutely glowing jumped behind Remus. I blinked. Oh…. What the fuck?

"Danny who the hell gave you Licorice Wands?" I asked, arching a light brown eyebrow. My brother only got a sugar craze off one candy and one candy alone. Licorice Wands, we don't know why, we don't know how, it just does. He's not usually allowed to have them. Fizzing Whizbees, Drooble's, Chocolate Frogs, all fine. But the dang Licorice Wands made him go crazy up the wall.

"Marlene McKinnon, she's a nice girl, I might date her. Put in a good word for me?" Danny said, grinned at me as he slung his arm over Remus' shoulder. I rolled my eyes. Marlene McKinnon was a Gryffindor in my year, also a lover of any pretty boy in Hogwarts.

"No you blighter, I will not set up my dorm mates with you. Then they'll start pestering me when you break up with them. I already get enough from the Hufflepuff and Ravenclaw girls…. Go anywhere near a Slytherin girl and I will personally make sure you flinch at the mere mention of a girl being intimate with you," I threatened, standing up I pulled my jeans up higher on my hips slightly. The tattered, by choice and own creation, fabric showed a fair bit of skin on my legs. But they were my favorite jeans, I loved them even though they were severely tattered on the hem of the legs due to the being longer than my feet and I had to keep pulling them up on my hips because they were too loose. I was that tiny, close literally fall off my body. I was actually hoping Jack would get the hint about getting me that small leather jacket with the zip pockets we saw in that muggle shop for Christmas.

Danny pouted at me as Remus ducked inside the compartment, sitting next to Sirius across from Pettigrew. "Munchkin you're too mean to me," he said. He's the only person I allow to make fun of my height, because I tend to tease him about his man-hoe tendencies. Okay, they're more than tendencies… He's a very promiscuous boy. But, he lets me tease him, so he can tease me. Anyone else who mocks my height gets a nice little hex.

"Nah I don't think so," I said as I walked out of the compartment, not even having to duck under my brother's outstretched arm. I didn't say anything to the boys, they hadn't talked to me while I had been sitting with them. We had just been sitting in the same compartment, I didn't even speak to them, other than Remus.

Danny followed behind me. It seemed like he was over dumping Clarissa, finally, and used the rest of the train ride just being twin like. I was smiling slightly, my fingers laced through my twin's as we walked up and down the train for a while. I told Danny he could go sit with his friends, but he said that since he'd been a shitty twin all summer, he's trying to make up for it. That made me smile, if it weren't for our pact when we were little, that little sentence alone would have made me forgiven him.

I loved being a twin, it was the most amazing feeling in the world to me. Always having the one person who's shared everything with you, who'll love you unconditionally, and never judge you unfairly. It's a built in best friend. I don't need anyone outside of Danny, they just didn't understand how strong a bond like that could be.

Soon enough, we had arrived at the Hogsmeade station, I rode up to the castle with Oliver and his friends in Ravenclaw. He didn't mind much, I didn't pester him or his friends. Colin was with the other first years, and Danny was helping confused second years who were just staring at the horseless carriages. I was looking backwards, watching the others with an impassive face as Oliver and his friends talked about what they'd read so far in their textbooks. My brother is a little nerd, but Merlin knows I love him.

Then all the sudden, just before the carriage started moving away, my pale blue eyes met stormy grey ones. I blinked, and forced my eyes to look at the rest of his face. It was Sirius Black, and he was smirking. Oh Circe, this couldn't be good. Any time ANY of the Marauders started smirking, my cousin in America put it best by saying "Shit's about to go down".

"Annette Fey," he said, smirking. I cocked an eyebrow at him, what the hell did he want? He looked like he was waiting for me to answer him. Too bad. He seemed to sense that I wasn't going to answer him out loud, so he started talking again. He had pretty lips… He actually had pretty everything, so high class, so aristocratic, but with a dash of rebel in him. His shaggy just a bit too long black hair, his pale skin that had the slightest amount of tan, his stormy grey eyes, and his long, lean features. He wasn't as tall as Danny, just a couple inches shorter,

"James and I want you to sit with us. Care to join?" he said, smirking. He looked like he was so sure I'd be blushing and excited, he was so cocky about himself. It almost made me not want to prove him wrong.

But not quite.

"No." His face fell.

"No?"

"No," I confirmed. I was jolted a bit in my seat, as the carriage began moving towards the castle, leaving me still impassive, and Sirius standing there confused.

* * *

**So, whatcha think? Good, bad, too soon to tell?**

**If you want to offer feedback, that'd be lovely.**

**Until next week (I'm actually going to keep a schedule about this :3 )**

**Love you Lovebuckets**

**Le Duele La Cabeza**

**(YA MALE DOCTOR)**

**Note, I am not spanish, I'm amazingly ginger.**

**And Slytherin.**

**This is just a super funny song from camp :3  
**


	2. Chapter 2

**HELLO MY LOVELY BUCKETS OF LOVE!**

**Okay, so I know this is a day early, but I'm thinking that I'm going to have to change my upload day to thursday rather than friday.**

**High School Football games, they take so much preparation...**

**Anyway, so as you can see directly below *points to the italicized words right above the actual story***

**I'm adding quotes. I decided to add them this chapter, and they're all James and Sirius.**

**Who doesn't want to see the two greatest non twin twins of the series?**

**Anyway, here's chapter two of Hello Fascination...**

_**"He****y James."**_

_**"Yeah Sirius?"**_

_**"Who's that girl over there, the little one, sitting alone?"**_

_**"Ah… I think that's Annie or Annette something. She's got a brother over in Hufflepuff... I think."**_

_**"Mm."**_

_**~~ Sirius Black and James Potter, November, 1st year

* * *

**_

Upon reaching the castle, my younger brother quickly made his way to the Great Hall with his friends. I, however, decided to wait for Danny to come. He'd probably be one of the last people in the castle along with the other prefects.

How Danny got to be made into a prefect, I'll never know. The boy was pretty careless, but I could see his redeeming qualities too, he was kind, always helpful, and never intentionally mean. At certain times though, he was a bit forgetful, and sometimes never has any common sense. Case in point, he brought Clarissa home and to the Americas to visit our family after only dating her for a month._ AND BROKE UP WITH HER TWO WEEKS BEFORE SCHOOL!_

Leaning against the wall, I waited for him. Watching students pass by, some in my year, some older, some younger, some in my house. But none were Danny.

I wanted one of those things Patrick called a "cigarette". They were awful when I'd first tried them, but they grew to be addicting by the end of the summer. I spent a lot of time with my cousin over the summer, and he just so happened to be on the Rock side of the great seventies culture split. Disco versus rock, and most of my family had become a part of the Rock side. Except Kitty…. Kitty adored Disco for some reason…. Weird little thirteen-year-old Muggle…. Patrick was an eighteen-year-old punk rocker who basically took me under his wing while Danny was with Clarissa, Trent was flirting with the bird who ran the Gelato shop on the pier, Jack was learning how the American Aurors did things differently than British ones (or as our muggle cousins thought he did, which was go look at Motorcycle shops), Oliver made new friends at the beach, and Colin hung around with our younger cousins.

It was like a whole other world at the beach my Italian-American family called the "Jersey Shore". It was wild, crazy, I loved it. It was the chaos I loved to thrive in. Parties, concerts, raves, I'd actually lost my virginity there. To some boy named Vinnie… He was a nice bloke, bit too tan for my liking though…

I was a completely different person away from Hogwarts, I might've been thought of as bipolar, but only my immediate family knew why I acted so. School was for being serious and working hard, summer and winter breaks were for relieving stress caused by school's hard work.

I lifted a hand, covering my mouth as I yawned widely, small little tears gathering at the corners of my eyes as they clenched shut.

"Tired, Fey?" I snapped my eyes open at the voice. Finishing my yawn, I stared at the quartet standing before me. It was the Marauders, all four of them this time. Okay, why were they bothering me all of the sudden? I didn't look any different from last year, I'm pretty sure I'm the exact same height as last year, my face looked about the same in that photograph mum took back on the day I got on the train for my fourth year. Albeit I might have gotten a bit curvier, not really noticeable under these robes though, it just made me look like a short vampire.

I stared at the four boys, seeing if they would walk away if I didn't answer.

No such luck.

James' grin seemed to grow wider a bit as Sirius' turned into a sort of scowl.

"Merlin why don't you talk? It's not healthy," he grumbled. I nearly scoffed, he was whining about my not talking? Why the hell did he care if I spoke or not. I spoke to my family, and people I had spent a lot of time with when visiting my relatives in America and Italy. But only my Muggle family, Dad was a bit estranged from his family because of some big argument about getting mum knocked up while still in school. Dad's family was very old school….

"Don't whine, Black. I don't talk to people I don't like, unless I'm forced to," I said monotonously. I then let out a small sigh, exhaling through my nose, and lent my head back against the stone wall as I closed my eyes. Maybe if I imagine them to go away, they actually will. How does Remus put up with them? He's so nice, so studious. And yet, he's one of the notorious pranksters of Hogwarts. Looks can be very deceiving….

Sirius lost his scowl when I started speaking, but his grin didn't return. "So you don't like us?" he asked curiously. I didn't answer; I spoke willingly to Remus on the train, not so to the others. Let them figure it out. I could here my twin's raucous laughter coming towards the castle. I lazily opened my eyes and pushed myself off the wall. I ignored all four of the Marauders as I made my way past them.

Danny was walking up with the Hufflepuff prefect, Dorcas Meadowes. I'd heard about her over the years from Danny, she was a good friend of his, and he was completely in love with her. He didn't realize it yet, though, but I could hear it in the way he talked about her. It hurt in a way, to know that one day I might not be the number one girl in his life, like he'd always be my number one guy. I didn't hold it against him though, Danny didn't have the same clingy personality as I did. He liked to grow and spread his wings, while I liked to curl up against someone and just stay. I bit my lip a bit, unsure of whether or not to interrupt them, but Dorcas saw me.

"Ann! Hey!" she said smiling and waving at me, moving Danny's attention from her to me. I smiled, I knew I somewhat liked her for a reason, she wasn't a twat like all my brother's other previous girlfriends.

"Hi Dorcas, nice holidays?" I asked, stepping up to my brother's other side as I slid my hand into his. As soon as I did, his hand tightened around mine possessively. I smiled and held on just as tight.

"It was alright, much better than yours and Danny's. I can't believe you took Clarissa with you to New Jersey, I've known you for four years and you take that twat? I'm sure Ann's on my side about this," Dorcas said, laughing. I giggled a bit.

"Dorcas I would have loved for you to come, but Danny Boy here thought that Clarissa and her overly lipstick covered gob was, and I quote, _"The love of my life, I can't be without her for an entire summer!"_ and then he started with the whole puppy dog routine, I'm sure you've seen it more than once. In short, I gave in," I said. I reached up with my free hand to pinch Danny's blushing cheek as Dorcas laughed, we walked past the Marauders, who were standing there just staring. I told them, I only talk to people I like, and Danny had adored Dorcas since first year, so of course I like her. Other than his girlfriends, if Danny likes someone, then they must be okay.

"See, I told you that you should take Ann's advice more often! I could have been hanging out in America with you two, but instead I was with my slob of a cousin. I point all the blame towards Clarissa. There are rumors she hypnotizes boys with her mouth," Dorcas faux-whispered. I was trying to smother my laughter in Danny's arm. Dorcas always had some crazy story or excuse, it was a good reason why Danny befriended her in the first place.

"Hey now, is this Make Fun of Danny's Choice of Girlfriends Day or something?" Danny grumbled. Dorcas and I looked at each other, then looked up at Danny.

**"Yes,"** we said at the same time.

"Why do I surround myself with mean people?" he asked, mainly just to himself. I laughed a bit.

"Because you take all the niceness out of your relationships with everyone, all that's left for them is to be a bit mean. Good thing you've learned to be such a forgiving person," I said.

"Well it's a good thing that you don't need forgiveness. Now let's go to the Great Hall, I wanna see where our baby brother goes. Five galleons he's a Hufflepuff." I let out a small bark of laughter.

"In your dreams, my little blighter is no Hufflepuff, he's a Gryffindor all the way. Has too much raw nerve to not be," I said. I sounded so sure of myself, Colin was a little daredevil. Just this summer he did crazy stunts that we heard about over the exceedingly large dinner table, like skateboarding over a burning oil drum, causing mayhem in the stores, even bugging grandma Josephina when she was in the kitchen making her famous eggplant parmigiana. And that was a scary enough feat on its own.

"No, you've told me about Colin, he seems tricky enough to be in Ravenclaw with Oliver. Twenty on that," Dorcas said.

"Alright, fine, losers have to pay the winner twenty galleons each. Might as well pay me now girls, Colin's a destined Hufflepuff," Danny said. I pondered the bet, how sure was I that Colin would be in Gryffindor? I grinned to myself.

"Bet's on."

I watched the firsties walk into the Great Hall being led by Professor McGonagall. I smiled a bit as I saw Colin, walking next to a boy from our Wizarding Village just south of London. He looked amazed at the star studded enchanted ceiling, as me, Danny, and Oliver had been when we first walked through the Great Hall. I waved at him as he looked my way, to which he grinned and waved back.

I politely clapped as first years got sorted into their respective houses, stayed silent for Slytherin sorts, and waited patiently for:

"Colin Fey," McGonagall called. I got quiet, my blue eyes trained on my youngest brother's curly mop of honey blonde hair as he eagerly hopped up to the hat. I watched affectionately, a small smile on my face as I watched the expressions cross his face, disgust, confusion, worry, then him nodding so heavily right before the Hat opened it's wide brim to announce where he'd place Colin.

"GRYFFINDOR!"

I cheered loudly with my fellow housemates, clapping and smiling wildly for my youngest brother as he joined our table. He sat with the other first years, with a grin that seemed to take over his entire face. With his amber brown eyes he searched up the table until he found my pale blue ones, his grin seemed, if possible, to double in size as he waved furiously at me. I flashed him a Rock 'N Roll sign as I smiled back.

Looks like I just got forty galleons.

"Little brother?" I looked up, surprised at the fact that I was actually being spoken too. That is, until I saw who it was. It was Sirius. Again. I actually rolled my eyes at him this time, before focusing my attention back on the sorting.

"Hey, I got a reaction, that's a start. By the way, you might want to start looking for some pants that fit, you flashed us a bit of your lacy knickers as you left the compartment," Sirius said lowly. At this I blushed furiously and glared up at him. I knew that my pants were a bit too loose, but to show my knickers? And those knickers? My cousin Lucinda in Italy had sent me a bunch a lacy bra and panty sets as a gag gift when I wrote that I had lost my virginity (they were actually quite cute and fit me well...). She's my closest girl friend other than Dorcas, and I don't know Dorcas well enough to tell her about Vinnie. She might tell Danny, and I had to be the one to tell Danny. Just... not now...

"Go to hell," I hissed. He better thank Merlin that it was only the opening feast, or else I would have hexed him into next week. Sirius looked proud, like he liked making me embarrassed. Bloody prat.

After the sorting and Dumbledore's speech, mentioning things about the weird things going on lately, with the guy You-Know-Who and his Followers, Colin got up from where he was sitting, and ran to me as everyone else was eating. I smiled and enveloped my (slightly) smaller brother in a hug.

"Hey Baby, what'd I tell you?" I said, moving over on the bench to let him sit next to me. Colin grinned.

"You were right, I'm definitely a Gryffindor. Hat thought differently though, wanted to put me in Slytherin, so I started cursing him out, like Patrick does to Uncle Pauly, so he threatened to put me with Ravenclaws, just so I could suffer. It worried me a bit, but then I dared him to do it. Then he suggested Gryffindor and I told him to put me there with my awesome older sister," Colin said, grinning. I laughed a bit.

"When did you hear Pat yell at Uncle Pauly? I told him to make sure he didn't swear around you, well bollocks to that idea. Alright eat up, Nonna Serafina will chastise you if you go to Italy this Christmas looking like a bean pole," I said, ruffling his hair. Colin started laughing, and curiously, I asked why.

"You get a Jersey accent when you say Pat and Uncle Pauly's name, and an Italian accent when you say Nonna's name," he said. I stared at him, and pondered this. Did I really do that? After spending so many years spending breaks in two different country's, I guess I adopted their accents a bit. I pursed my lips and pointed a finger at my little brother.

"That's weird," I said, tapping him on the nose.

"So're you Annie Bananie," he said, nudging my shoulder with his. I'm happy to say that I'm proud to be taller than him, I'm only 5 feet and a quarter. I smiled to myself as I dug into the food on my plate. I'm glad I finally have a sibling in my house...

* * *

**So, what'd you think?**

**Like the story?**

**Like the quote?**

**Like both?**

**Maybe some feedback to tell me would be good...**

**I'm already most of the way done with chapter three!**

**I'll post it up next thursday!**

**Love you lovebuckets!**

**Le Duele La Cabeza!**

**(LLAMALE DOCTOR!)**

**Be gingerific and ambitious and cunning!  
**


	3. Chapter 3

**This one's really really short you guys. My apologies!**

**Hopefully you'll forgive me, it has interaction with Sirius!**

**Like, one on one!**

**But seriously, I apologize for it's shortness.**

**Blame it on my burnt thumb.**

**Stupid defective over mitt...**

**Anyway, thanks for you guys who were sorry for my loss!**

**I'm over it now, it was more shock than anything...**

**But thank you so, so much.**

**You have no idea how much it means to me.  
**

**Here's this chapter's quote!**

**_"Why haven't I ever heard her talk?"_**

**_"Because she doesn't, I think the only person who's ever heard her talk is Evans back."_**

**_"Why?"_**

**_"I don't know Sirius, why don't you go over to her and ask."_**

**_"Hell no."_**

**_~~ Sirius Black and James Potter, 1st year, January  
_**

* * *

After dinner, I sat at the table and watched the prefects gather the first years up. Right before Lily and Remus gathered up her brother and all the other Gryffindor first years, Remus had told me the password (Dragon Snap). From previous years experience, he somehow knew that I didn't go directly back to the common room right after the Welcome Feast. Rather than join that crowded rambunctious mess, I wandered the castle relearning its loving and welcoming hallways and towers.

My pale blue eyes caught Danny's golden ones, and he flashed me a wink. I smiled from behind my fingers, which were resting against my mouth as my thumbs supported my head. I watched him, along with Dorcas, lead the Firstie-Puffs (First year Hufflepuffs) to their Common Room where I knew was located just around the corner from the kitchens.

My baby brother, Colin, had wanted me to walk up with him. I told him no straightaway. I love my little brother, but I wanted him to go make friends with his other first years. He shouldn't be a loner like I am.

"But why?" he had whined, pulling on the sleeve of my robe. I had smiled at him, before ruffling his curls.

"Because Baby Brother, you need to make friends. You're too social to end up like me, you need people around you. So go on up to Gryffindor tower and make yourself a few friends. I'll see you tomorrow at breakfast, that is, unless you would prefer to sit with your other first years," I told him. He had pouted at me before I nudged him to follow the other Firstie-Dors.

Colin had begrudgingly joined the other Gryffindor First years, or as I affectingly called them "Firstie-Dors", but seemed to fit in as soon as a young girl and two twin boys began to talk to them. This set of twins were lucky enough to be put in the same house, and they were very much identical, except one had a beauty mark high on his cheek.

"That's a bit hypocritical, don't you think?" I bristled at the voice, and the feeling of someone sitting beside me. I tilted my head a bit to look over at Sirius Black, who was sitting a tad too close for comfort. I immediately moved myself about a foot away from his body, where his hip had been trying to glue itself to mine. Sirius rolled his eyes at my actions, and scooted down with me, but not as close this time.

"You tell your brother to go and make friends, when you yourself are a loner. Why?" he asked as the Great Hall slowly emptied.

I stared at the boy, eyebrow raised expectantly. I was waiting for him to figure out his own answer, or just leave. Sirius himself had an expression similar to my own, as if he were waiting for my response. What was with him? I mean, I hadn't done anything to him.

At all.

Ever.

As far as I knew, I'd never even spoken to him or had any interaction with him, even in class. I was always paired with Frank Longbottom, which was okay. Frank was a nice guy, he was a shy guy who had the biggest crush on my dorm mate Alice. We didn't talk much, but we got our work done quickly and easily enough. Except for potions… neither of us were very good at potions…. Good thing Slughorn adored my brother, and myself for that matter (but I think that might be because of Danny, Jack, and Trent…), otherwise we might have failed that class.

"You think that I'm going to go away if you don't talk to me, don't you?" Sirius asked, as the Great Hall grew silent, save for his voice. We were the only two people in the Great Hall now, and I was wondering why the bloody hell I just didn't get up when he sat down.

"If you don't talk to me, I'll just make up my own excuse. Last chance to tell me before I get ridiculous theories in my mind about you," he said, trying to tempt me. I let something slip past my neutral expression, and I snorted a bit, suppressing a laugh.

It was quite unladylike.

But, then again, when have I ever been ladylike? Nonna Serafina constantly antagonizes me about how unladylike I am. She blames it on my lack of sisters… I blame it on the fact that all the girls who are like my sisters live in Italy with Nonna Serafina and Nonno Harry.

(Nonno is British, but is in love with Italy and my Nonna, she tried to live in England for a while (which is how my mother got to go to Hogwarts instead of the Italian Wizarding school) but the Dreary weather was bad for her health, so Nonno insisted they move back to Italy. They acted like a fully Italian family, although Mum and Uncle Gino have Nonno's light coloring of blonde hair and pale skin, and they adopted Nonna's loving brown eyes.)

Sirius seemed wildly amused with my little emotion slip as a grin spread across his face. I composed my facial expression when he decided to comment on it.

"So there is a way under that emotionless exterior. You know, you should smile more often, you smile at Fey. It looks nice," Sirius said. I cocked an eyebrow up and looked at him, he was sitting beside me, head propped up by his fist. He had a curious expression on his face, like he was trying to study me.

"Fey? Which one, Black?" I asked coolly. I knew which one he was talking about, Oliver and I don't really interact with each other that much, and when we do, it's not a funny or amusing interaction. He's studious, and when I'm not at school, I'm at the opposite end of the spectrum. I suppose there was also Colin, but Sirius had only seen him once. But whenever I'm with Danny, a smile is just on my face. The edge of his mouth twitched a bit, like he was suppressing a smile.

"Your twin, Danny," he said like it was obvious before he continued, "you always smile when you're with him. Is he the only thing that makes you happy?"

I rolled my eyes, jeez what the heck is up with him? "Black why are you bothering me? I hate people, and while your enemies may disagree, you're definitely people. So please leave me alone," I said. As I told him this, I spun around on the bench so that I could get up. I was stopped by a hand reaching out and tightly holding onto my arm. I twisted my body around and slapped Sirius Black across the face.

"What part of "leave me alone" don't you get, Black?" I hissed out. Because of his shocked state due to my slapping him, I could easily pull my arm free from his hold. After I did so, I proceeded in marching out of the Great Hall to begin my yearly walk around Hogwarts Castle.

Merlin, I really hate people, especially stubborn and annoying ones like Sirius Black!

* * *

**Again, I'm super sorry it's so short!**

**Hopefully my next one will be longer!**

**...**

**The Sirius Black in my mind just told me it will be or else he refuses to cooperate.**

**Why do I have Sirius Black in my head?**

**Because I rp as him on online forums. :D**

**So next one will be longer because I need him to cooperate with me...**

**Anyway, thanks for reading, if you want to give feedback click the button!**

**Go ahead, click the button...**

**Here are my comments to reviews I've gotten!**

** SeriouslySane:**

**Oh now I getcha. Right, okay. Sorry you hate being a twin, I would love to have a twin... But thanks for liking it! That means a lot to me!  
**

**E****lfling14:**

**Thanks for the feedback, I'm working on the not as much backstory, more plot thing. Thanks for the legit feedback : )**

**TwinzLover:**

**Oh no, you found out my secret naming tool. Now you must be silenced. TO THE DUCT TAPE!**

**Dustfinger's Cheering Section:**

**Aw, yay! I'm working on the third chapter. As I said, it's been a really emotionally draining week for me.**

**Love you Lovebuckets!**

**Le Duele La Cabeza!  
**


End file.
